


Only You

by rhettjmc



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, jealous!Link, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettjmc/pseuds/rhettjmc
Summary: When Rhett shamelessly flirts with another man at a dive bar, Link has to remind him that he's the only one he needs.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn and very minimal plot.

Rhett was a charming man, everyone who he met was instantly enamoured by his large frame and rosy cheeks, and that was _fine_. The taller man got a lot of attention whenever they ventured out to a bar or club, that was _fine_ too because Link knew it was _him_ that Rhett would be taking home at the end of the night. 

But something about earlier was getting under Link's skin. 

Maybe it was the fact he had watched a petite woman flirt with Rhett for the best part of an hour, whether it be smoothing her hands over his arms or whispering something undoubtedly filthy in his ear, it really got under Link’s skin - but it was _fine_ , Rhett wasn’t all that interested in women anyway. 

_It’s fine._

That was, until a man an inch or so taller than Link swooped into the space next to Rhett at the bar. His stupidly perfect dark hair was curly and styled meticulously, his arms were toned and his torso was perfectly wrapped in a dark silky shirt. He was beautiful - and from the way that the bigger man allowed his gaze to linger over the dark-haired man’s chest, Rhett thought so too. 

Link scowled sourly as the man wrapped his hand around Rhett’s, signalling for him to put his card away as he paid for both of their drinks. 

He spent another 20 minutes in Rhett’s space, looking up at him with _fuck-me_ -eyes and ‘accidentally’ bumping their knees together at every opportunity. Rhett’s gaze often flicked over to Link, smirking devilishly as he watched the smaller man grip his glass with white-popped knuckles and a furious frown. He got off on making Link jealous. He stoked the fire even more on the Uber ride home, gushing about _Greg or John or George or whatever the fuck his name was_ \- Link practically stormed out of the car, barely making it to the top of the stairs before he’d pulled his pants off and discarded them in the hallway, tugging Rhett’s shirt off in the process.

“Jealous tonight, baby?” Rhett almost purred as he backed Link into the bedroom, finally peeled the shirt from the smaller man's body, mouthing at his neck sloppily as he popped each button. 

“ _Mine”_ Link growled back, his fingernails sinking into the flesh of Rhett’s shoulders as he chased the mouth exploring his throat until they finally came together, kissing the taller man with desperate vigour. 

“Mmmh, I don’t know, you _did_ see that guy in the bar, right?” Rhett asked innocently between kisses, smirking as Link’s eyes grew darker and increasingly furious. 

“Shut up, Rhett” Link warned, using his surge of jealousy-fuelled adrenaline to roll them over, straddling Rhett’s hips tightly. 

“So disrespectful, I’m sure George could behave” Rhett tutted, looking up at the man perched on his waist through hooded eyes. 

Link huffed in horny frustration, scrambling with clumsy fingers to unbutton Rhett’s jeans and yank them down past his ankles, before returning to his place on Rhett’s hips. 

“Easy” Rhett cooed, gripping Link by the waist and smoothing his thumb over the waistband of his boxers. Link rolled his hips teasingly over Rhett’s crotch, every breathy moan spurred him on further. 

_Only I get to do this._

“Gonna fuck me, Rhett?” Link drawled, grinding down harder on Rhett’s cock, pulling one of Rhett’s hands from his waist and guiding it to his mouth, sucking his index and middle finger between his lips obscenely. 

“Mmmmh, I love it when you’re all worked up like this” Rhett groaned, pushing his fingers further into Link’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Link faltered for a second, his breath catching as he tried not to gag at the intrusion. _He had to be good for Rhett._ As he finally adjusted, he sucked messily on the digits, swirling his tongue around Rhett’s fingertips as he continued to roll his hips in lazy circles, revelling in how he could feel Rhett gradually growing harder beneath him. 

Link pulled off of Rhett’s fingers with a pop, shuffling down the mattress until his mouth hovered over Rhett’s clothed cock, his lips still slick with saliva. Link grabbed at Rhett’s boxers, almost tearing them clean in half as he pulled them down frantically, his stomach twisting with arousal as Rhett’s cock sat hard against his pelvis. 

Link leaned down, mouthing messily as Rhett’s sac, sucking and licking sloppily as hushed curses fell from Rhett’s lips. Link indulged him for a few moments, continuing with teasing licks and kisses, desperate to make his man feel good, desperate to make him realise that Link was _all_ he needed. 

Link started kissing upwards as Rhett whined impatiently, allowing his tongue to lap at the head of Rhett’s weeping cock, collecting the dribbles of precum and swallowing them noisily. Rhett reaching down to tangle his thick fingers into Link’s sweat-matted hair, gripping tightly. The smaller man took that as his signal, sinking the wet heat of his mouth over the entirety of Rhett’s cock, not stopping till his nose was buried in the thick thatch of hair as the base, teasing an obscene moan from Rhett’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re _such_ a good boy Link” Rhett panted. 

Link keened under the praise, pride consuming his chest as he swallowed expertly around Rhett’s cock, only pulling away as he began to feel dizzy from his restricted airflow. But he didn’t stop, _he wouldn’t stop_ , not until he was sure Rhett was happy. He flattened his tongue, sliding it along the underside of Rhett’s cock, unphased as drool began to pool at the corners of his mouth - he knew Rhett loved it when he got messy. He worked Rhett’s cock in his mouth reverently, pulling off for short intervals to tease his tongue across the leaking slit or to suck a territorial hickey to the inside of Rhett’s thigh before sheathing Rhett’s entire cock again. Another ignition of pride hugged his chest as he felt Rhett’s cock twitch in his mouth, spilling out a little more salty precum, which Link happily swallowed down around Rhett’s cock. 

Rhett squirmed under the sensation, “ _So good baby_ ” he rasped, before tugging at Link’s hair to pull him off. Link flushed under the praise _again,_ being flipped onto his back before he could think. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready for me, darlin’, you did such a good job getting me ready” Rhett praised, sliding the tight, white boxers from Link’s hips and discarding them across the room. Link was giddy under the attention, mewling as Rhett kissed a trail on the inside of Link’s milky thigh, nipping and sucking in his exploration. 

“Spread them nice and wide for me” Rhett asked, tapping his hand against Link’s leg to encourage him, rewarding the smaller man with a gentle kiss to the inside of his knee when he obeyed. Rhett looked up, locking eyes with Link as he dragged his tongue through the crease where Link’s thigh met his hip, savouring the salty taste of skin against his tongue. 

“How could I ever need anybody else? Not when you’re _this_ beautiful, all spread out for me, baby” Rhett whispered against pale skin, causing Link to whimper and writhe under Rhett’s grip. He immediately stilled as he felt the wet drag of Rhett’s tongue against his rim, his mouth falling slack with instant pleasure. 

“Fuck, _Rhett!”_ Link cried as he felt the gentle scrape of beard against his most sensitive skin and the hot press of Rhett’s mouth to his ass, his legs trembling under the sensation. That only spurred Rhett on further, lapping broad, messy strokes over the tight ring of muscle - pulling back momentarily, collecting a glob of saliva on his tongue and spitting directly on Link’s hole, smearing it with his thumb. 

“You taste so good, nobody else I want, only you” Rhett breathed, looking up at Link momentarily, his lips curled into a cocky grin under his wet beard before ducking his mouth back to the slick mess between Link’s thighs. Link’s chest constricted under the admission, of course, he knew that Rhett only had eyes for him, he knew that no matter how jealous he got over who approached Rhett in some shitty dive bar, that it would _always_ be Link, but hearing it always made him feel that little bit better.

Snapped from his thoughts, Link cried out again, his heart pounding as Rhett breached his rim with one fluid push of his tongue, sloppily fucking into Link as deep as he physically could. After a few seconds, Rhett pressed his finger alongside his tongue, scissoring Link’s hole, revelling in the way the muscle yielded his digit so easily, stretching and opening reading for Rhett’s cock. 

“Rhett, please, baby, fuck me, please!” Link babbled, thrashing against Rhett’s tongue as the pit of his stomach began frantically tightening with every press of Rhett’s finger against his prostate. Rhett pulled off, immediately plugging Link’s wet, gaping hole with three fingers easily as he got to his knees, leaning down to kiss his lover soft and slow. 

“How do you want me?” Rhett asked, pressing his mouth to Link’s throat, crooking the fingers still buried inside the wet heat of Link’s ass. 

“Wanna ride you, want to make you feel good” Link responded, grinding his hips frantically against Rhett’s fingers. Rhett nodded, scraping his teeth along the pulsing artery in Link’s neck, biting softly before slowly pulling his fingers from between Link’s thighs to reach for the lube. Link whined noisily at the loss but quickly scrambled to his knees as Rhett rolled back over, lube in hand, shuffling to sit up against the headboard. 

Link almost snatched the bottle from Rhett’s grasp, fumbling to pop the cap off and pouring far too much over Rhett’s cock, lazily jerking him for a few moments as he discarded of the bottle. Rhett tipped his head back, letting it _thunk_ against the headboard as he watched Link rise to his knees, positioning himself over Rhett’s cock. With one hand, Link pulled his cheeks apart, using the other hand to guide Rhett’s cock as he lowered himself till he felt the blunt head against his tongue-fucked hole, the sensation making Rhett moan filthily. 

Link teased the tip of Rhett’s cock around his rim for a moment, locking eyes with Rhett as he did so, unable to keep the proud grin off of his face as Rhett’s mouth fell open loosely, groaning. Rhett gripped Link’s waist tightly, his fingers wrapped bruisingly around his hips as he _finally_ lowered Link onto his cock, stilling for a second to allow Link to adjust. 

“Feel so thick, Rhett, feels so good” Link drawled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he sinks _down, down, down_ until his ass is pressed against Rhett’s pelvis. “Fucking love your cock, love being the only one who gets it” He continued, rising up on his knees again until Rhett is _almost_ slipping out of him, before slamming back down in one fluid motion. 

“Fuck!” Rhett almost screams, tightening the grip on Link’s waist as he fucks up into him furiously, leaning forward to sloppily mouth at Link’s throat as they move in perfect tandem. Link leans into the touch, his own arms coming up to wrap around Rhett’s neck tightly, threading one hand into his curls and tugging his head back to look up at Link. It’s not often Link is taller than him, but now riding him in his lap, Link has the advantage. 

“So fucking gorgeous, Link, taking my cock so well, like you always do” Rhett babbles, one of his large palms sliding up the expanse of skin on Link’s back, resting flatly between his shoulder blades.

“Mine, you’re _mine_ ” Link growls again, taking charge by rolling his hips perfectly, rendering Rhett speechless as Link clenches around his cock as he moves. 

“I’m yours, baby” Rhett breathes wetly against his neck, burying his head into the crook of his shoulder. “ _You know I’m yours_ ” 

Link whines, his sweaty palm in Rhett’s hair keeping his head buried against his neck as he bounces wildly on his cock. He’s hurtling towards coming untouched and Rhett knows that, so his thumb slides up to toy at Link’s nipple, the other hand stilling Link’s movements by clamping onto his hip - pausing momentarily, before fucking up into him furiously. 

Between the panting, moaning and cursing, the pair are giggling fondly as they both try to stay in control - but this time, Rhett is winning, Link too cock-drunk to care about trying to take over again as Rhett is pounding up into him. Delighted, Link squirms, throwing his head back and crying out noisily as Rhett thumbs over his nipple one last time before sliding his hand to squeeze at Link’s cock, instantly causing the smaller man to come messily all over Rhett’s chest and fingers. 

The sensation of Link clenching and pulsing around him has Rhett instantly spilling inside of Link, slowly fucking up into him as they both ride out the high, only stopping when Link starts to whine from overstimulation. Rhett pants, allowing his head to fall against Link’s shoulder as he catches his breath, his fingers still curled possessively around Link’s hips. 

After a few moments, Link is rising on his knees again, allowing Rhett’s softening cock to slip out of his tender hole. As he goes to swing his leg off of Rhett, the taller man stops him, holding him firmly in place as he watches his come trickle from Link’s ass, swiping up the mess with two fingers before lifting them to Link’s mouth. Link immediately obliged, sucking Rhett’s seed from his fingers messily whilst mischievously staring at Rhett. 

As Rhett slowly pulled his fingers from Link’s lips, Link finally rolled off of his lap, landing in a breathless heap on the mattress, his chest heaving. 

“You want to go back to that bar tomorrow?” Rhett grinned, shuffling down the mattress to lay flat on his back, laughing maniacally as he was rewarded with a pillow to his face and a _huff_ from Link. 

**Author's Note:**

> @rhettjmc on tumblr ;)


End file.
